


The thoughts and rants of a gay af dumbass

by macandchess



Category: my brain - Fandom, my life - Fandom
Genre: 3 am thoughts, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Is a Little Shit, Don't Read This, Homage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't get songs out of my head, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bored, The Author Regrets Everything, im not sure what that tag is for originally, ranting, so so bored, tags are weird, the bags under my eyes look like eyeliner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandchess/pseuds/macandchess
Summary: nolmao jk this is just random shit I need to get out. questions? ask em here. I'll answer someday
Comments: 62
Kudos: 4





	1. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, be very careful

so yeah.

this is interesting.

basically this is a book where you can talk to me about whatever-the-fuck you want.

first of all:

why isn't there a fanfic with 4736251 in the url? homage is stuck in my head (specifically "wish homage was gay" but that's not the point) and I'm going to go insane.

also:

someone come resurrect my gay ass cuz I've been watching too much anime and the men are more than men because they are hoT and some of them are dECeNt pEoPLe and that's that on that.

sorry about not updating my fics in forever, I'm trying to write but there's a lot going on right now ~~like moving~~

hope y'all have a good one an stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, gg you survived.  
> questions? lay em on me  
> comments? lay em on me
> 
> fictional 2-d men? lay em on me


	2. jUmp in the caac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh what wtf

cgsahjgalkg

no idea why this wasnt posted before but hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH

can i talk about my current obsession with ushiten, iwaoi, daisuga, daiharu, and kawoshinji

no? too bad

USHITEN: i had a dream last night where they were waltzing to [merry go round of life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrSWrg4Uyfw) from [howl's moving castle](https://4anime.to/howl-no-ugoku-shiro?id=23526) (i might've been playing the piano, but i also might've been suga? idk at this point lol)

IWAOI: not me listening to a playlist made for iwaizumi and imagining a bunch of scenarios for them, no sir o/////o

DAISUGA: idk i just really kin suga sometimes and i love him and daichi they're just so pure and wholesome....

DAIHARU: fandom switch, this is balance unlimited and i canNOT stop thinking about [that one scene](https://4anime.to/fugou-keiji-balance-unlimited-episode-10?id=43311) (at about 06:21)

KAWOSHINJI: another fandom switch, but im still not over episode 24 of neon genesis evangelion. that's it. that's the rant

kay bye bitches


	3. imagine writing a fanfic based on real life

lmao couldn't be me

but i might

what are your thoughts? because i know you have em


	4. Happy Thanksgiving ig

Heelllkiooooooo and happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends

The rest of you ....... idk I'm not good at being mean rn good day

Anyhow I woke up with When Will My Life Begin from Tangled stuck in my head and I was thinking about how Asahi looks kinda like Flynn Rider and what if I wrote an au-

But imagine Noya with long hair. And completely blond... Wait maybe the blond streak would be black then???? Idk tell me what you think (especially you angel I know you're reading this)

Anyhow, I should probably work on my next fluffy songfic (spoiler alert: I do adore it), or at least finish reading 4/6, so I'ma go for now. Don't be afraid to hmu tho


	5. I broke all my bones the day I found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a, he's a straight-y and I am a gay boi

If you say anything about the notes I'll kill you

I'm kidding obviously

If I could take it all back I swear that I would pull you from the tide

I think you know what song is in my head

That's right

[This one](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yYGyu7ITGEM&feature=youtu.be)

So how's your day going?

I just finished a really good fanfic on here

It's called the wedding

It's in my bookmarks if you wanna take a look


	6. Merry Christmas motherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys  
> Especially you angel  
> I'd name other people but no one else reads this so

MY GAY ASS IS RUNNIN LAPS I GOT AN AKAASHI HOODIE WOOT WOOT WHEN I TELL YOU THIS MAN IS PERFECT I MEAN I'D DIE TO BE BOKUTO GAWDAYM

AIN'T NO LEVI SIMPS HERE IT'S ALL AKAASHI IT'S AKAASHI FOR ME AKAASHI SUPREMACY BITCHES HELL YE

Anyway if you're still here why don't you comment you favorite gift you got this year (or not you don't have to)


	7. happy new year to those who celebrate it

hey guys

what the fuck is going on in america

im so confused

i might be dumb but at least i ain't stupid


	8. OKAY UM EXCUSE ME

Just found out that GIVING AND RECEIVING ORAL SEX IS ILLEGAL WHERE I LIVE

goodnight everybody


	9. Panic at the Disco was right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lonely moments really do get lonelier the longer you're alone when you're a lover

We lonely up in this bitchh

When they don't respond in over a day and you don't know what to do because you have crushing anxiety and self-esteem issues and they're the one you love most in the world and you know they said they wouldn't be as online as they usually are but you're still scared because what if they're hurting and you can't contact them but no one else knows about your relationship so you can't exactly do anything plus you're a dumb-ass motherfucker who can't drive for shit so you just sit at home and do your work and try not to cry about the fact that you might lose your favorite person

Not me though

Couldn't be me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angel I love you


	10. ow

ayo, having impulses to chop off my hair that i worked so hard to grow this long check

well im goin to get a haircut today so

also i got a job and i start on wednesday so this is a reallly bad time for my body to remind me of my biological gender ew

please i need like candy or something


	11. yup another chapter

maybe im stressed but im literally on the verge of tears because i just saw how many kudos my ennotana oneshot has i-

guys

what the fuck

why am i gonna cry

im happy i just hhhhhh

i never thought so many people would like it that much

thank you


	12. i aint never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter updates every time i think of something else i've never done

i literally cannot believe i've never done drugs, drank alcohol, or had sex, considering the amount of fics i've written involving one, two, or all of those-

not that i expect y'all to give a shit lmao it's fine

actually i just realized this but i havent posted smut on here yet

i've roleplayed it but it's not like it was much better than wattpad-grade smut

speaking of wattpad smut, rip

i heard it was all getting taken down because webtoon's buying it or something

my condolences to those of you who spend more time on it than i do aka any time at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very small and i have no money


End file.
